Various wheel rims have been developed in the art for racing purposes, aesthetics, or the like. Generally, these rims are made from aluminum and may be formed by casting, forging, or other methods known or developed in the art. These rims are desirable because they are generally lightweight yet strong and may be readily customized (e.g., design, wheel size, and wheel offset). However, these rims are generally expensive to manufacture. Thus, while prior art methods of making wheel rims have been useful, there remains a need for a cost-effective means for producing wheel rims.